Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V, comúnmente abreviado como GTA V, es la decimoquinta entrega de la saga Grand Theft Auto que fue lanzado el 17 de septiembre de 2013 para consolas Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3. Su juego predecesor es Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, lanzado para Xbox 360 y PS3. Es la segunda entrega de la saga para consolas de "última generación", con mejoras gráficas muy notables, un mundo Sandbox más grande y realista, motor físico anteriormente utilizado para GTA IV. Superó en una semana y media el billón de dólares acumulados,también nombrado el juego del año en primer lugar. La historia transcurre en la remodelada ciudad de Los Santos, donde Michael, Trevor y Franklin trabajan individualmente hasta que se cruzan sus vidas y empiezan a trabajar en equipo robando bancos o realizando trabajos para diversos personajes. Rumores y especulaciones Descripción Los Santos: una extensa metrópolis llena de gurús de autoayuda, aspirantes a estrellas y famosos en decadencia tratando de mantenerse a flote en una era de incertidumbre económica y tele por cable barata. En medio de esta confusión, tres criminales muy distintos lo arriesgan todo en una serie de audaces y peligrosos asaltos que podrían solucionarles la vida. Historia de Grand Theft Auto V Anuncio de tráiler Confirmación de logotipo y nombre thumb|250px|Anuncio del primer tráiler en la página web oficial de Rockstar. El 25 de octubre de 2011, y sin previo aviso o rumor, se actualizó la página oficial de Rockstar (rockstargames.com) con la primera noticia oficial sobre dicho juego. En concreto, se sustituyó el contenido habitual de la compañía por una simple imagen, con fondo negro, anunciado el nombre y logotipo de dicho juego, y la publicación del primer tráiler para el día 2 de noviembre del mismo año. Asimismo, el twitter oficial de la compañía (@RockstarGames) confirmó dicha noticia con un escueto tweet #GTAV rockstargames.com. Hipótesis sobre el logotipo Pese a que no hubo más confirmación oficial que el nombre y el logotipo, la publicación del primer material oficial pudo dar pistas sobre características de la nueva entrega. Por un lado, el nombre parece indicar que de nuevo habrá un cambio de generación, tras estrenar la cuarta el juego Grand Theft Auto IV y completarla los episodios y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Sin embargo, podría tratarse de un cambio de nombre que sólo indique cambio de localización. Pese al nombre, otra teoría a favor de que no se cambie de generación (y por tanto, de universo paralelo) son las conexiones con personajes de la presente generación, como son Phil Bell, James Pedeaston o Patrick McReary. Dolar.jpg|El antiguo billete de 5 dólares. V logo.png|Logotipo del juego. En cuanto al logotipo, el diseño del V (cinco) parece estar basado en los antiguos billetes de dólar, como uno de 1899 que muestra el mismo patrón de dibujo. Esto pudo ser un indicativo de que la siguiente entrega tendría conexiones con el dinero (blanqueo, tráfico, apuestas ilegales,...) pudiendo ubicarse en Las Venturas (casinos) o Washington_D._C. (capital del país), entre otros. Subida en bolsa de Take 2 thumb|left|200px|Subida en bolsa el día del anuncio. Al igual que en otras fechas señaladas, el primer anuncio oficial sobre la nueva entrega de la saga Grand Theft Auto benefició a su compañía propietaria, Take-Two Interactive. Pese a que no hubieron datos específicos, salvo un logotipo y un tráiler cercano, el mismo día del anuncio (25 de octubre de 2011) sus acciones subieron casi un 6%, aumentando en 0.83 puntos y dejando su valor en dicha fecha a 15.22 dólares la acción.Información de Nasdaq Publicación del primer tráiler El 2 de noviembre de 2011, una semana después de su anuncio, fue publicado oficialmente el primer tráiler del juego. Además de confirmar su logotipo, se pueden observar detalles como la ciudad (que de nuevo se trata de Los Santos, al igual que Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) o un argumento bastante distinto al de dicha entrega. Pese a no ofrecer detalles más específicos sobre las características generales (protagonista, fecha, localizaciones, novedades,...) algunos detalles novedosos pueden observarse en la pequeña muestra del juego: *Ciudad remodelada y con un estilo más real, de forma similar a Liberty City (IV). *Ubicación en una época cercana a la actualidad. *Aparición de perros. *Aparición de un barrio coreano. *Aparición de una zona montañosa, playas y algo de campo. *Aparición de motos de agua, como el Seashark. Rockstar responde... Tras meses de silencio, Rockstar Games reveló detalles sobre GTA V, respondiendo a las dudas de los fans respecto al lanzamiento y aclarando dudasRockstar responde: GTA V, Max Payne 3 y otros. Rockstar confirmó que se está trabajando muy duro, implementando nuevas tecnologías para lograr un juego agradable y divertido. También lanzó unas imágenes que muestran un poco la ciudad. Además, desmintió los rumores sobre "betas" de prueba para el juego....there is absolutely no ‘beta’ test for the game... Helicóptero GTAV.jpeg Lago GTAV.jpeg GTA_V_Bicicleta.jpeg GTA_V_Cheetah.jpg GTA_V_jet.jpeg Motos GTA V.jpg Tenis GTA V.jpg Paracaidas GTA V.jpg GTA_V_Camion.jpeg GTA_V_Avion.jpg GTA_V_Infernus.jpeg GTA_V_Los_Santos2.jpeg M&T&F Noticias.jpg HydraV Noticias.jpg Franklin&Chop.jpg SubmarineV Noticias.jpg SharkV Noticias.jpg Actual 1364388007.jpg Actual 1364387961.jpg Actual 1364387903.jpg Actual 1364387865.jpg Actual 1364387827.jpg Actual 1364387787.jpg Actual 1364387755.jpg Actual 1364387695.jpg Actual 1364387659.jpg Actual 1364387558.jpg Vespucci Beach from Air.jpg Paracaidas gta v.png Gta v trevor sanchez .png Gta v plane.png Gta v motocycle .png Gta v masks .png Gta v los santos.png Gta v comet .png Gta 5 persecucíon.png Gta 5 grove street.png Gta 5 franklin.png Gta 5 asalto .png Gta v screenshot 8.png Gta v screenshot 7.png Gta v screenshot 5.png Gta v screenshot 4.png Gta v screenshot 3.png Gta v screenshot 2.png Gta v screenshot.png Trevor Underwater.jpg Trevor Mini-M4.jpg Three Mask.jpg Sanchez Race.jpg RPG Mask.jpg Radars and Lighting.jpg Police Searchight - Franklin.jpg Police Pursuit.jpg Minigun Trevor.jpg Michael-Planing rob.jpg Micahel Shotgun.jpg Micahel Boat.jpg Masks and Guns.jpg LS-Walk of the Fame.jpg Haze Bank-Terraza.jpg Franklin Colt 357.jpg Explotion and Guns.jpg Police Pursuit 2.jpg Galería in game de GTA V.jpg Franklin Bahamas.jpg Submarino-GTA V.jpg Sanchez-GTAV.jpg Sabre GT GTA V.jpg Sabre GT-GTAV.jpg Gta 5 screen 9.png Gta 5 screen 8.png Gta 5 screen 7.png Gta 5 screen 6.png Gta 5 screen 5.png Gta 5 screen 4.png Gta 5 screen 3.png Gta 5 screen 2.png Gta 5 screen 1.png Trevor PoliceFootPursuit.jpg Trevor CustomSabre.jpg Trevor Airplane.jpg PurpleComet.jpg Michael RollerExplosiveGranade.jpg Michael Heist.jpg Michael&Trevor Dinghy.jpg Micahel Shooting.jpg LosSantosGunClub AmmuNation.jpg LosSantos PolicePursuit.jpg Franklin Shooting.jpg Franklin PoliceBusted.jpg AlamoSea.jpg Trevor en una cuatrimoto.jpg LANCHA Atras el Mount Chilliad.jpg GTA V 12.png GTA V 11.png GTA V 10.png GTA V 9.png GTA V 8.png GTA V 7.png GTA V 6.png GTA V 5.png GTA V 4.png GTA V 3.png GTA V 2.png Trevor en una vapid.jpg Copche con equipaje.jpg Trevor caza.jpg Submarino explorando.jpg Shamal parte trasera.jpg Franklin en rockford.jpg Persecucion.jpg Michael jugando tenis.jpg Mount chilliad v.jpg Bugstar.jpg Blaine county de noche.jpg Patrulla.jpg Campo.jpg Cnal de Los Santos.jpg Helicopteroydelperro.jpg Mar.jpg Tienda GTA V.jpg Los 3 protagonistas.jpg Los Santos de noche.jpg Información de Game Informer En un extenso reportaje del magazine Game Informer sobre el esperado Grand Theft Auto V, una enorme cantidad de detalles han sido hechos público por Rockstar. Buscando repetir el éxito logrado por los episodios adicionales de GTA IV, que añadieron al juego además del protagonismo del inmigrante europeo Niko Bellic, al motero Johnny Klebitz y al guardaespaldas/hombre de confianza de Gay Tony, Luis Lopez, lo que arrojaba tres personalidades y formas de recorrer los entornos del juegos bien diferenciadas, la quinta entrega numerada de Grand Theft Auto presenta tres personajes distintos dentro del mismo juego, Michael, Trevor y Franklin, cada uno con su propia personalidad, sus motivaciones, habilidades y, sobre todo, su propio estilo de resolver situaciones comprometidas y salir adelante en una Los Santos más gigantesca que nunca. Según Rockstar, cuanto no estemos controlando a los otros dos, cada uno realizará sus cosas y asuntos del día a día en su vida, sorprendiéndonos según la editora cuando dejemos de controlar por ejemplo a Trevor y pasemos en tiempo real al manejo de Franklin, encontrándonos de repente que este está en medio de un problema del que tendremos que pensar rápido como salir, o a lo mejor enfrascado en sus hobbies, los cuales sus creadores quieren que cada uno de los tres tenga al menos dos hobbies que practicar en formato de minijuego que los diferencien aún más. Michael, Trevor y Franklin no tendrán citas esta vez como Niko ni novias a las que recoger y llevar a comer o a divertirse, aunque contarán con una serie de amigos y familiares característicos de cada uno. Michael está casado y tiene un hijo problemático de veinte años que fuma marihuana. Franklin cuenta con Lamar, una especie de versión demente de este que será uno de sus mejores amigos. Y Trevor tendrá a Ron, un paranoico amante de las teorías de conspiraciones que vive en un trailer. Caras conocidas de GTA IV regresarán, aunque no veremos a Niko ni a otros como CJ de San Andreas, ya que los universos de los GTA de PS2 y los de esta generación son distintos. Cuando nos cansemos de tiros, muertes, conducción al límite en cualquier clase de vehículo y superficie, aparte de los hobbies tendremos varias actividades como Jet Ski, Salto Base, Tennis, Triatlones, un circuito completo de Golf con todos sus hoyos e incluso Yoga para relajarnos un poco de tanta tensión. En cuanto a la personalización física, la amplia libertad de San Andreas no regresará aquí. Los elementos físicos y estilo RPG que usábamos para construir el Carl Johnson que mejor se ajustaba a nuestro gusto no regresan, ya que aunque el estudio pensó en ello, la caracterización, animación de movimientos y definición de Trevor, Franklin y Michael no permiten elementos como subirlos de peso o dotarlos de una constitución física más musculada, siendo la ropa lo único que podemos cambiar de ellos a nivel físico. Los Santos, creada a imagen y semejanza de la variedad de razas, credos, culturas, nacionalidades, arquitecturas y entornos desde desérticos a urbanistas pasando por rurales que vemos en Los Ángeles, desde luego ha cambiado desde la última vez que la vimos en acción en el icónico GTA: SA de la mano del hermano CJ. En Rockstar se quedaron con las ganas de copiar literalmente L.A. y todo lo que la rodea. Algo que la potencia de esta generación les ha permitido llevar a cabo. Una de las características del nuevo sandbox es que implementará la estructura de misiones dinámicas que tanto éxito tuvo en Red Dead Redemption. Cuando estemos conduciendo por la vasta extensión que comprenderá Los Santos, una extensión que sus creadores definen como la mezcla de todo el territorio de Red Dead Redemption, GTA IV y San Andreas juntos, podemos encontrarnos desde coches en llamas a auto-estopistas haciéndonos una señal con el dedo para que nos detengamos, o incluso dos coches rodeados de cadáveres en pleno desierto. Cada una de estas opciones podrá ser ignorada y observarla simplemente como meros testigos, aunque en caso de que nos paremos y decidamos actuar, estas activarán nuevas misiones y objetivos que cumplir, todo ello rodeado de NPCs que realizarán todo tipo de actividades, desde montar en su Vespa tranquilamente hasta predicadores dando un sermón callejero a su fiel comunidad de creyentes. Según Rockstar, una crítica habitual hacia GTA IV era que había poco que hacer con el dinero que obteníamos y aquí en GTA V es totalmente distinto, pues Rockstar promete una economía bastante activa tal como se vio en GTA: VC, pues ahora la compra de empresas, vehículos y otras cosas de ese estilo regresa. Esto permite que el jugador pueda interactuar profundamente en el panorama económico de Los Santos y cree "su imperio" de posibilidades en este basto mundo. Las interacciones van desde comprar una pequeña empresa de taxis para que los viajes no cuesten o abrir un pequeño taller, hasta comprar una empresa aeronáutica y muchas cosas más. En cuanto a la jugabilidad, en el apartado de conducción, que incluye el manejo como nos tiene la saga acostumbrados de una enorme flota de vehículos entre los que se incluyen camiones, BMX, ATVs, helicópteros, coches, motos de Cross y motos acuáticas, ha sido mejorada en aspectos como que ahora los coches se pegan al asfalto de forma más realista. El pensamiento del estudio era que los coches de GTA IV eran demasiado grandes. Estos han sido rehechos implementando más físicas, logrando que su conducción no difiera de la que tendríamos en un juego de careras. Este aspecto es importante para Rockstar, que quiere trabajar sobre este aspecto con un nivel superior al de anteriores entregas. A la hora de disparar, el sentimiento generalizado en Rockstar es que han conseguido evolucionar dentro de esta mecánica aparte de en lo visual, y en cuanto a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, este nunca sustituirá la contundencia de un buen y preciso tiro en la sien o una ráfaga en el pecho, pero sí que es "mejor que el que tuvimos en el pasado". Tres protagonistas, atracos de banco y la mayor ciudad que Rockstar ha construido hasta la fecha. Bienvenidos a Grand Theft Auto V. Pero, ¿y la historia? ¿Cómo encajan tres personalidades diferentes en este nuevo Los Santos? Los amantes de películas como Heat o The Italian Job, o juegos como Kane & Lynch se alegrarán al saber que los atracos de bancos serán parte esencial de la trama y del ADN de los personajes. Michael, que vive bajo el programa de protección de testigos, se nos asemeja a esa figura que Robert De Niro plasmaba magistralmente en la inmensa Heat de Michael Mann, y que vive una situación familiar desesperada que lo obliga a volver a la vida de la que renegó por ellos. Franklin nos sumergirá en el mundo de los Repo Men -con listas reales de los modelos que más a menudo son embargados por las calles de L.A.-, aquellos que cuando no pagas los plazos de tu coche van a por ello, indistintamente de si estás subido a él o no, además de ser todo un Casanova de color. Y Trevor se asemejará en comportamiento al desquiciado Lynch de la saga de IO Interactive, una bestia que ha perdido el Norte tras salir del ejército, sin nada que perder y muchas ganas de golpear y disparar a todo lo que se mueva. Los tres se juntarán para planear un golpe, EL golpe -¿os imagináis reventar la puerta blindada de la cámara con uno de ellos mientras saltamos de repente al otro para controlar a los rehenes y al tercero para vigilar que la poli no viene, volviendo al primero para entrar y hacernos con el dinero?- con el que sus ruinas y miserias desaparecerán y con las que Grand Theft Auto V parece que no hará más que comenzar. Sobre el modo Multijugador, Rockstar ha dejado claro que quiere llevar la experiencia GTA a un mundo en conjunto con varios jugadores. Ya que el modo online de GTA V cuenta con diversos modos de entretenimiento que los jugadores podrán optar en cualquier momento; tal como atracar cualquier local, dar un fuerte golpe en un banco, participar en carreras por mar, tierra e incluso aire y los clásicos modos multijugador como "partida a muerte", "duelo por equipo", etc. Junto a todo esto se suma la nueva aplicación que Rockstar nos regala: el editor de carreras. Un editor que funcionará para que los jugadores creen sus carreras a su gusto y compitan con sus amigos. La economía tampoco se queda atrás, pues el dinero que se logré reunir el modo historia del juego se podrá usar en el modo online y con este y con el que también se gané en algunas partidas, se podrán comprar apartamentos tipo loft y entre otros para traer amigos y pasar un rato, personalizar la vestimenta del personaje que usemos así como objetos pequeños (relojes, collares, etc), personalizar las armas que se usen, tunear los vehículos, etc, etc. Además, la estructura de Crews - grupos de miembros de la comunidad - de Max Payne 3 estará implementada en GTA V, según confirmó anteriormente Dan Houser. En resumen, el modo multijugador posee la suficiente frescura y amplitud para superar por mucho a su antecesor y para más. Esto y más es Grand Theft Auto V. Los Santos El juego se desarrolla en Los Santos, una ciudad ficticia basada en Los Angeles, formado por alrededores como: *Cordones montañosos *Desiertos *Zonas de cultivo *Zonas de bosque *Oceáno Dicho ciudad abarca varios sectores, tales como las zonas comerciales, las playas, los barrios adinerados y los barrios marginados Protagonistas Michael De Santa En otros tiempos fue uno de los hombres más buscados de América por su reputación de gran ladrón de bancos. Pero eso es parte del pasado. Ahora está retirado, jubilado, viviendo bajo el auspicio del programa de protección de testigos de FIB en el que recaló tras utilizar sus contactos dentro de agencias federales para sacarle de la primera línea de fuego y empezar de cero. No sabemos a cambio de qué. Pese a haber conseguido el sueño americano de todo criminal, Michael es infeliz, se siente miserable: vive en una lujosa mansión con piscina y pista de tenis, en el exclusivo barrio de Rockford Hills, pero está atrapado en un matrimonio insípido con su mujer Amanda, con sus hijos Tracey y James, dos niños mimados con los que no consigue conectar. En apariencia Michael parece tenerlo todo, pero en realidad está aburrido, frustrado y a punto de explotar. El único desahogo que tiene es pasarse los días bebiendo whisky, ver antiguas películas de acción criminal de Vinewood, visitar de vez en cuando a su psiquiatra y, finalmente, volver a la vida delictiva que lo llevó a esa situación. Debido a su profesionalismo como ladrón de bancos, Michael se encarga de planear las estrategias para los atracos a joyería, bancos y tiendas. Franklin Clinton Es joven, listo y ambicioso. Se encuentra cómodo actuando a ambos lados de la ley. Franklin trabaja con su amigo Lamar embargando coches como "repo men" para un prestamista y vendedor armenio sin escrúpulos llamado Simeon Yetarian. En uno de sus encargos coincide casualmente a Michael, a quien ve como una figura criminal paterna, un padrino de quien aprender en el negocio y especialmente, con quien poder tener la oportunidad de dar grandes golpes y convertirse en un pez gordo. Franklin es un conductor muy capaz, todo un "transporter". Vive en South Los Santos pero después de la misión asesinato en el hotel se traslada a Vinewood Hills. Después de Chop (misión) lamar le regala a su perro Chop para que lo cuide ,entrene y juegue con él. Trevor Phillips Un sociópata, expiloto del ejército que vive en una caravana en medio del campo junto al lago Alamo Sea, entre excesos de alcohol y drogas, y que acostumbra a despertarse desnudo, en calzoncillos, con unas resacas épicas. Es extremadamente violento y sólo Michael consigue tenerlo bajo control; estuvieron juntos en otros trabajos antes de los acontecimientos de GTA V, hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, Trevor tiene una afinidad manifiesta por codearse con traficantes de metanfetamina y bandas de motoristas tal como hemos visto en su trailer, que no se lleva bien con los Lost de GTA IV. Desaliñado, descuidado en su higiene personal y mentalmente inestable, nos ha sorprendido también con varias intervenciones cómicas y cumplidos espontáneos como "mmmffff... bonitas tetas nuevas". Jugabilidad Motor físico y controles *Mejora de physic engine, incluye nuevas interacciones. *Motor gráfico RAGE. *El sistema de combate ha sido remodelado, los golpes ya no van al "aire" como sucedía con GTA IV. *Se puede escoger el personaje que quieras en casi cualquier momento del juego; la cámara se alejará, mostrará el mapa de la ciudad al estilo de "Google Maps" y podrás seleccionar el personaje; incluso esta herramienta se podrá utilizar en una misma misión utilizando las habilidades únicas de cada personaje. *Dependiendo del personaje que se elija, la forma de pararse, caminar, correr y disparar es distinta debido a que cada Protagonista tiene sus propias habilidades, por lo que el juego se centra en la utilización de todas estás. *El sistema de manejo ha sido remodelado de igual forma, dando una sensación más real de conducción ya que los vehículos van mas "pegados al suelo". *Cada protagonista posee un poder: Michael puede poner una cámara lenta al disparar, similar a "Dead Eye" en Red Dead Redemption y "Bullet Time" en Max Payne 3. Trevor puede ponerse mas agresivo de lo normal y hacer mas daño y recibir menos. Franklin puede poner una cámara lenta mientras conduce como se pudo ver en la Saga Midnight Club , esencial para las carreras y misiones de persecución. Historia *La historia se basa en atracos. ** Cada uno de estos debe ser llevado a cabo de una forma a elegir. Conseguir los objetos, vehículos de escape y contratar un buen equipo sera esencial para poder lograr un buen dineral, que se reparte entre el equipo y los protagonistas presentes en dicho atraco. *Más vehículos y más armas que cualquier otra entrega de la Saga GTA, ademas de una amplia personalización en ambos. Ocio *Retornan actividades viejas y llegan algunas nuevas como lo son : Yoga, Triatlon, Golf, Tenis, Buceo, Carreras, Pulsos (Solo en Grand Theft Auto Online) y muchas mas. *Eventos aleatorios ocurrirán en distintas secciones de la ciudad y con determinado protagonista. Sera el deber del jugador ayudar o no. *17 Emisoras de radio muy variadas de dialogo y música. **Como medio de realismo los conductores dirán la hora y el dia, Weazel News hará reportes sobre las acciones del jugador, al pasar por montañas se pierde la señal y hay algunas radios que solo se pueden oír en determinadas zonas del juego. *Estará disponible la compra de empresas y algunos lugares de interés, tal como sucedió con GTA: VCS. ** Podremos recibir misiones de ellos como recuperar el dinero de un asalto, espantar papparazis o traer el envió del local. *Todo es explorable, desde la punta más alta de una montaña hasta los más profundo del océano; y cada uno de estos terrenos tiene sus propias características tales como nieve, lluvia, niebla y vida silvestre de todo tipo. Curiosidades *Es el primer juego de la saga donde el radar es rectangular, ahorrando así mucho espacio que se perdía con el circular. *Es el primer juego de la saga GTA en tener animales interactuables como perros, venados,pumas, etc. *Es el primer juego de Grand Theft Auto en que cada protagonista tiene habilidades especiales. *Es el primer juego de la Saga en donde se pueden controlar a tres Protagonistas y no solo uno como en entregas anteriores. *Es pionero en el número de antagonistas, abarcando más que cualquier otro título. *Esta es la entrega de toda la saga en tener el mapa más grande. *Es el juego de la saga que mas música se compuso para el. Un tiroteo, un robo coches, una misión, un salto en paracaídas, todo tiene su propio sistema de sonido. *Es el juego en el que más protagonistas principales mueren (A elección del jugador). *Es el primer Grand Theft Auto en el que se puede personalizar las armas. *''Grand Theft Auto V'' duro 5-6 años en desarrollarse, convirtiéndose en el juego de la saga que más a tardado en desarrollarse. *''Grand Theft Auto V'' gano un total de 7 records en sus primeras semanas : *1- Videojuego de acción-aventura mejor vendido en 24 horas. *2- Videojuego mejor vendido en 24 horas. *3- Propiedad del entretenimiento más rápida en ganar mil millones de dólares. *4- Videojuego más rápido en ganar mil millones de dólares. *5- Videojuego con más ganancias en 24 horas. *6- Taza de recuperación más alta generada por un producto del entretenimiento en 24 horas. *7- Tráiler más visto en un juego de acción-aventura. Tema Galería GTA V logo.png|Logotipo del juego. GTAV PS3.jpg|Carátula para PlayStation 3. GTAV XBOX360.jpg|Carátula para Xbox 360. Tráilers Enlaces externos *Página web oficial Referencias en:Grand Theft Auto V de:Grand Theft Auto V fr:Grand Theft Auto V it:Grand Theft Auto V pl:Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Juegos